fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Is This The End?
Cast Is This The End? Cast List Episode Patrick grabs Maya, taking the man that kidnapped her and killed Nathan and Callum, then threw her into the back of a truck, closed the door and they drove off with her, The Woodbury residents standing around, looking at each other blankly. They look over to see something being thrown from the woods, as it bounces across the ground, one person closing in on it. “Oh, fuck, it’s a grenad—“Suddenly, the grenade blows up in his face, killing him and another man, injuring four other people. From the smoke of the grenade, Nathan and Callum run out, Nathan slitting a woman’s throat open with a knife, Callum killing two other men as they fire back with their guns, Nathan and Callum making a break for back through the woods, heading to the prison, three people chasing them as everyone else stands around in shock. “I thought he fucking killed them?!” A man shouts in anger, throwing his gun to the ground. Meanwhile, the truck appears up at the prison fence, Patrick turning the truck around so the back faces the fence. The survivors of the prisoner running up to the fence to face them. “Round two?” Joe asks him, Patrick laughing back at him. “Listen up!” Patrick shouts. “We have two of your men and a girl named Maya!” The prison group look back in shock and fear as the truck opens and they drag out Maya, Patrick holding a machete. “Leave the prison now and you can have Maya safely back and we’ll let your men go!” He shouts, the prison group looking amongst one another. “Let’s just go.” Joe says, trying to convince the others. “Deidre, Tori and Alice all left in the RV, Ben was shot in the head and the doctors aren’t even here to help him. We need to leave.” “I wasn’t shot IN the head, a bullet grazed my head. I’m fine.” Ben retorts. “If we leave, they’ll kill Maya anyway. They’ll kill Nathan and Callum. Then they’ll kill US. It’s just how it’ll go down. No matter what.” Marsha explains, Joe looking down in sadness as he knows it’s true, they look back to Maya, who smiles at them, mouthing the words “It’s okay.” Suddenly, she if forced on her knees, her hands already tied behind her back. “Decide NOW!” Patrick shouts, the group just looking back at Maya. “If we go through with this, they might keep the other two alive.” Margot says, trying to convince the group. “Fine.” Patrick says, raising the machete above his head, slamming it down on the back of Maya’s neck repeatedly, cutting her head clean off. Her head falls from her shoulder, then rolls on the ground. They drag her body back into the truck and drive off, Maya’s head staring back at the group. A few people let out screams and cries, some people reacting with anger, shooting at the truck, some people falling to their knees. “We need to fight back extra hard. Get ready for when they return!” Marsha shouts, everyone running, readying themselves to fight. The truck returns to the Woodbury soldiers, the woman whose stomach was shot barely alive. “How is she doing?” Patrick asks, everyone looking in sadness. “Please, just kill me.” She says and without hesitation, Patrick pulls out his machete, landing into her skull. He repeats the same for two men who were almost destroyed by a grenade. “What the fuck happened to those two?!” He shouts. “Those two fuckers came out of the woods, the assholes he said that he killed! They weren’t even fucking dead!” He shouts Patrick turns to the man and punches him in the face. “You fucking idiot!” He shouts to him, the man looking back in fear. “They- They looked dead! I shot them and they fell to the ground!” He shouts back. “You probably fucking missed, you asshole! They were just faking it, you FUCK!” Patrick screams. “They killed five more of our people…” A woman says. “And I just had to end the lives of three others. We lost EIGHT fucking people and we aren’t even at the prison!” He screams in anger, kicking a car. “They didn’t even take the chance to get their people back, those ANIMALS just stared back blankly as I chopped one of their group members heads off, they didn’t even bat a fucking eyelid!” The Woodbury residents all look back in shock and fear. “KILL THEM!” One man screams, jumping into a car, everyone starts cheering as they jump in a car, one woman looking around in fear. “I can’t do this…” She says to her sister, whispering. “We HAVE to do this. They are monsters!” She says back to her. “Doesn’t this make us monsters, too?” She asks her sister. “Amy, we’ll be fine. We’re not like them.” She says back to her, trying to reassure her sister. “Helen, Wait!” She shouts back, but her sister already ran off. She catches up with her and jumps in the truck as they drive back to the prison. Minutes later, they arrive. “FIRE!” Patrick shouts as the residents jump from the cars, shooting in at the prison, the prisoners shooting back. “Is this it?” Allison asks Ben, who looks back at her with sympathy. “No. Kill them. Kill all of them. We need to.” He says to her, trying to reassure her. “FUCK THIS!” They hear in the distance, Patrick shouting as he jumps up into a large tank they had with them, driving it into the fence, knocking it over as the Woodbury residents pour into the prison. “We’re fucked!” Allison shouts, grabbing Ben’s arm. “We need to get my mom and sister and GO!” She shouts, Ben nodding his head as they run into the prison. The Woodbury residents running around the prisons ground. “We need to give this place up. Let’s just go, Marsha.” Margot says, trying to convince her sister to leave this place behind. “That young girl Maya died so we could live. Let’s not waste it.” Margot grabs her sister by the arm, both of them looking at their dad who nods back. “Let’s go, girls.” He says, the three of them running as fast as they can, Margot in crutches. In the infirmary, Isabel, Joe and Wilson family all ready themselves to go. “Clare, honey, you need to be strong.” Sharon, her mother says to her. The three family members holding hands. “Yes, and don’t let go.” Eric says to his daughter. “You ready?” He asks Isabel and Joe, who nod their heads, The five of them running out in an attempt to escape the prison. They exit the infirmary and look around to see three dead Woodbury residents and the prison blown to pieces, grenades being thrown at the building. Woodbury residents take notice of the five and begins to shoot at them. “There they are!” A woman shouts, Isabel and Joe shooting at her and her group of four, one of them killing Eric. “DON’T LOOK BACK, CLARE!” Her mother Sharon shouts as they keep running, Sharon tearing up as they run. They near a hole in the fence, just as Sharon is shot directly in the skull. “C’mon, Mom!” Clare shouts, continuing to run, dragging her mother’s heavy body. “Mommy, Let’s go!” She shouts. “Mommy?” Clare turns round, looking at her mother’s lifeless corpse. “M-Mom?” Isabel and Joe catch up with her and just as Isabel tries to pick her up, A Woodbury soldier shoots Clare in the throat. “We need to leave her!” Joe shouts, pushing Isabel as the two of them run. “THEY KILLED A FUCKING CHILD!” She screams, shooting back at them as they run off. “I know, Lets… let’s just get out of here…” Joe says, the two of them disappearing into the surrounding forest. “Mom! We need to go, now!” Allison shouts to her mother, who is holding her child, Andrea. “What about everyone else?!” Nancy shouts back. Allison shakes her head. “We have to leave them, mom…” She says, her mom sadly agreeing. They begin to run off as Patrick stands at the hole that Joe and Isabel escaped through, Nancy’s family and Ben attempting to escape a different way. One of the prisoners, Matt, catches up with them and the five escape together as Patrick clocks sight of them. “There’s more of them! Over there!” He shouts. “KILL THEM!” He shouts again as they all begin to open fire at them, in the distance, Joe and Isabel killing the group of survivors. The five keep running, Matt getting shot in the leg, then begins to shoot back at the group, killing one of them as they kill him. Another woman begins to open fire randomly, one of the bullets making contact with Nancy’s stomach, her guts spilling out as she falls to the ground, her child underneath her as she falls onto it, dead. The child’s hand poking out from underneath her. Allison escapes into the forest, catching up with Isabel and Joe, only just noticing her mother wasn’t behind her. She looks into the prison, letting out a scream as Ben and Joe drag her off and the four disappear into the forest. Most of the Woodbury group dead, The woman who shot Nancy walks up to her corpse and stumbles back in shock as a large group of walkers approach them, the group shooting at them. “You… YOU FUCKER!” She screams, turning around and punching Patrick, who stumbles back closer to the walker pack. “A FUCKING BABY?!” She screams, Patrick looking at her in shock. “What are you talking about?” He asks her. “YOU MADE ME KILL A FUCKING BABY!” She screams, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him. “Look… I didn’t know she had a baby! You don’t need to do this!” He tried to reason with her and she collapses onto her hands and knees. “Someone pick her up, let’s get the rest of them.” Patrick says, the group begin swarming the prison. Around the back of the building, Amelia, Heather, Mark and Alexis get ready to escape, they begin to run and shoot at the ten remaining Woodbury soldiers, the rest of the soldiers inside the building. They kill two of them as one shoots at Heather, hitting her leg. “Pick her up and go.” Mark says. “We aren’t leaving you!” Amelia shout back. “JUST FUCKING GO! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE IM TRYING TO FIX SOMETHING, LEAVE!” He shouts at them, angrily, shooting back at the soldier, killing another two of them. Heather looks back at him with sadness, Amelia and Alexis picking her up and running off. They run into the forest and look back to see Mark get shot in the shoulder and stomach, a man walking up to him and shoot him in the head, the two of them holding Heather run off. In the building, Only Marsha, Margot and Harold remain. They turn a corner to see Patrick staring back at Margot. “Hello.” He says, smiling, knocking her out. Harold and Marsha open fire in the small hallway, running round to the side. They see Margot laying on the ground, barely conscious. “GO!” She screams as Patrick pulls out a machete, piercing her skull. “MARGOT!” Marsha shouts, her voice hoarse as her father grabs her and drags her out of as door, the two of them covered in blood and tears. They run out of the prison, leaving the place behind them, the remaining Woodbury soldiers shooting at them, but they barely escape. “The place is ours now!” Patrick says, almost proud of himself as he turns around to see multiple angry faces staring back, the woman who killed Nancy holding a gun to his head. “No, it’s OURS.” She says, shooting him in the face, his undamaged eye flying from its socket as his brain is blown out. She then kicks his body into a pile of walkers, who tear into his corpse, distracting them and allowing the remaining soldiers to leave. The camera pans out and all that remains is the damaged, smoky rubble of the prison.